


Good Clean Fun

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did, however, lock the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Clean Fun

Eric is wanking in the showers while watching his lover wank and it’s fucking amazing. Alan’s cheeks are pink and he chews his lower lip, rolling his hips and fucking his curled fist. Lips parting, Alan pants softly, hips and fist moving more quickly and wanton little pleasure sounds coming from deep in his chest.

“That’s it.” Eric can barely hold his passion in check, scrotum tightening as he ruts into his hand. “So gorgeous.”

Alan tilts his head back, locking his gaze to Eric’s. “Show me, Eric. You only ever come inside me – I want to watch you come.”


End file.
